Intertwined
by TeammJake
Summary: Change. I had seen it with Carlisle, and a decade later, Rosalie. Permanent. Love had changed them both, twisted so entirely into the threads of their lives, in a way that never faded. When Edward first realizes he is in love with Bella. The first night.


**Hi everybody!** **So i have tons of these little one-shots (yes, tons: I don't even know really WHy i just kinda write sometimes about nothing in particular) and I decided to post this. Its about when Edward comes to Bella's house the first night. Ya, its from Edward's POV (obvious). So. . . hope you like it!! Review! Oh, also it refers to the real Midnight sun in parts of it**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. (You know, while i think about it, SM could probably rule the world. All she has to do is threaten to kill Edward. *shudder* :D)**

**Enjoy! and Review! i want to know if it sucks!**

* * *

**Intertwined**

I held my breath, and listened. I heard the wind whistling through every fold in the leaves, every ripple in the forest. I heard the soft murmur of the little animals hidden away in the trees. I heard a car moving across the slick black roads; the hum of the engine, the squeaking of the tires, and the snapping of the tiny rocks littered over the tar as they got caught underneath the tires. Then, I heard Bella Swan's soft breathing, and the sound of her even heartbeat. She was asleep.

I still couldn't believe I was doing this. Still holding my breath, I climbed silently up the side of Chief Swan's little house to the little window that faced over the west. How could I do this? I looked through the window and froze. It was her room. No. I couldn't do it.

I let my fingers roll back, about to drop. I looked back at her face once more. Her eyebrows were pulled together, her lips in a pout. I smiled.

"Mom?" She murmured. She talked in her sleep. Curiosity overwhelmed me, and I pulled the window back, wincing slightly when it made an audible groan.

She was lying on the little bed, her dark hair fanned out wildly on the pillow. Her sheets were twisted around her legs. She rolled over. She didn't sleep soundly, at least not tonight.

Silently, I sat down in an old rocking chair across the room from her bed. I looked around the room. She had a small desk with a computer and a lamp. There were books and CDs stacked by her bed, and several unmatching shoes scattered across the floor.

She rolled over and mumbled something unintelligible. I turned my attention back to her. Her breathing became more ragged, and her heartbeat sped up, pounding out in a disjointed, broken rhythm. I watched in wonder as she dreamed of things unknown to me; she had the only mind I couldn't hear, the only thoughts that were a mystery to me. She rolled over again so she was facing me.

I studied her face. Her eyes were shut; the top of her eyelid was a soft purple, slightly lighter than the purple-black shadows painted under her eyes. She hadn't slept well lately. I wondered why that was, what she could possible be dreaming of that would keep her up at night. She mumbled something again, breaking me out of my reverie.

I looked back at her. Her heartbeat had slowed down, falling back into step with her now even breathing. Seeing her like this made me realize how absolutely beautiful she was.

The first day I had seen her face, I had been completely uncontrolled, thinking of only her blood, I hadn't noticed really what she _looked_ like. I remembered being bored with the thoughts of half the male population in the school. _The excitement over her arrival was tiresomely predictable—like flashing a shiny object at a child. _I smiled. I never knew I would fit in with her group of admirers.

I looked at her face now, her pale skin, her soft pink lips, open slightly. Her dark hair, surrounding her heart-shaped face. I moved my gaze to her neck, and lost control.

Looking at her neck, it was impossible not to notice how _thin_ her skin looked, the wiry blue veins pumping with her hot blood. How it would taste to sink my teeth into her translucent-looking skin, to feel the warm liquid rush into my mouth, bath my tongue, caress my dry throat. . . How _sweet_ her irresistible blood would taste. . . I felt the flames flare up in my throat, the venom pool in my mouth. It would take seconds. . . She wouldn't feel a thing. I shook my head, and realized how close I was to her.

I had moved across the room, and I was standing a foot away from the edge of Bella's bed. Startled, I scrambled back to the wall across the room, disgusted with myself. Once again, I saw the face of the monster, the red-eyed monster I had been for so long. I could fight it. It didn't control me. I shook my head again.

Again, I thought back to that fateful day I had first seen Bella Swan. I remembered watching her from the other end of the lunchroom, and being frustrated when her thoughts were a mystery. An unknown, a novelty.

I remembered so clearly wondering why my mind was so wrapped up with her. I still didn't know the answer. It didn't make sense. Why was I here, watching a girl I barely knew while she slept? _What_ was I doing?

Abruptly, Bella whimpered in her sleep. My head snapped up to look at her. She tossed and turned, the thoughts in her head swirling around, forming pictures, words. Dreams.

"Edward." She murmured so clearly I thought she had woken up. I couldn't move. I held my breath and waited. I needed to move, to leave, but I couldn't seem to make my body respond.

"Edward." She said again, then sighed. She was still asleep.

She was dreaming of me.

"No," She whimpered. I still couldn't move. I watched, in shock, at her; keeping perfectly still. "Stay, don't go . . . please. . ."

I tried to swallow, but I felt like there was something in my throat. I didn't have words for the feeling that flooded through me, around me. I felt like I was drowning. I didn't know what to think.

My life was like an unending midnight. Nothing changed; the midnight was eternal, surrounding me with blackness. How was it possible that the sun was rising now, in the middle of my eternal midnight?

I felt at that moment, the shocking change I had seen happen, _felt_ happen through the minds of Carlisle, then later, Rosalie. I never thought it would happen to me. When I became a vampire, I was, in the literal sense of the word, frozen. My body was frozen for eternity, and my _self_, the person I was; my personality, likes and dislikes, my moods and desires, were forever frozen, set in stone.

When change came for one of us, it was rare and permanent, unchanging. Like being woven through the pattern of our lives, changing it, then freezing again. When change happened, it wasn't something you could change back. I had seen it with Carlisle, and a decade later, Rosalie. Permanent. Love had changed them both, twisted so entirely into the threads of their lives, in a way that never faded. Carlisle had met Esme nearly eighty years ago, and he still looked at her with the eyes of first love.

In that moment, I realized I was in love with this beautiful, fragile human girl. Her life had been entirely intertwined with mine; I would love her for the rest of my existence.

I began to think. Nothing would be the same anymore; I would have to leave. I loved her so strongly; I let myself believe I _could_ leave. Yet, I couldn't see the red eyes of the monster anymore. I couldn't kill her.

I would have to be careful. Watch every breath, keep a cautious distance.

Slowly, I took a breath. Her sweet fragrance was layered upon every surface, it hung in the air. My head spun, and my eyes closed involuntarily. I tried to ignore the white-hot flames lick the sides of my throat, the venom pooling in my mouth. . .

I would have to get used to it. I opened my eyes, and watched her. I watched her until the sun broke through the clouds hanging on the horizon, when I slipped through her window, not the same man I had been just hours ago.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :D so what did you think! Review and tell me!!**

**_mRs-cuLLeNxxx_**


End file.
